User talk:Scout Trooper 164
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page just to change British English to American English and vice versa. *On your profile page, you might notice that you have a template that states your rank, which should be "Ensign." Please note that this is an Admin-edit only system where the Administrator will grant you promotion. Note that this is not a discriminating system, but a way to keep track on the amount of time the user have been in the wiki and the consistency of edits in an amount of time. To understand how to be promoted, please visit this blog. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator, AKA "Anakin," an Admin that lives in Canada that tries to be a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Commander Awesome, AKA "Thecrazyweirdo," will help all users, but keep in mind that he replies in his talk page. He hates vandals and has very little tolerance of breaking the rules. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question hello hi there, welcome to the wiki USS HERO (talk) 03:58, January 22, 2016 (UTC) WotM After all the help you've given us on the DICE Battlefront articles, Anakin and I have decided to make you Wikian of the month. Congradulations and keep up the good work! :) --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 04:11, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Gah.. Hey, just so you know, I was adding a Gallary and all and got deleted because you started to edit the bodyguard page.. (I'm not trying to be an ass, but if you can prevent that from happening to anyone again, please try.) Regarding canon. The only canon the really matters here is the internal canon of the games. Something's status in official canon is trivia. It should be noted, however, that DICE's Battlefront is considered official canon (the locations, characters, tech, etc., not gameplay, of course). -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 21:18, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Quotes Hey man, thanks for helping out with that quote on the Dengar page! I'm really trying to start up these quotes, because there are a lot of them in the game and I can't find them anywhere on the Internet, so all help is appreciated --Spiritbar11 (talk) 14:46, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I have noticed while editing the Trivia section of Turning Point that when I made a link to Graveyard Of Giants, the link became red, as it had not been created yet. But in the overview section, the link works and delivers me to the page. I even copied and pasted the 'Graveyard of Giants' text and added the brackets to make it a link, but it was still red. Is this a typing error by me, or has something been created where the links can't be in the Trivia section or something? ~~WhiningWinnie~~ *The page is at Jakku: Graveyard of Giants. I add the world name to the title to avoid confusion (unless it's already in the titile, such as with Forest Moon of Endor, as that would be rendundant). -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 00:02, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi, this is concerning the Pauldron Stormtrooper page. Did you delete the Trivia section on that page? I know that you listed the price for unlocking the different pauldron colours, but the whole Trivia section is gone. --WhiningWinnie (talk) 22:36, October 11, 2016 (UTC)WhiningWinnie Ok, since it said that Pauldron Stormtrooper on Star Wars Battlefront Wiki has been edited by Scout Trooper 164, and when I clicked on it the Trivia section was gone. It only said that you edited it. If a person without an account edited it, it still would of showed up as Pauldron Stormtrooper on Star Wars Battlefront Wiki has been edited by a Wikia fan. So who else could've done it? I'm not accusing you of lying, if you are thinking about that, but someone removed the whole Trivia section on the page. --WhiningWinnie (talk) 03:05, October 12, 2016 (UTC)WhiningWinnie Pauldron Stormtrooper Trivia Ok, I'll stop questioning you. I'll try to put in the Trivia section again. --WhiningWinnie (talk) 00:08, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Promotion You think you'd be up for becoming an Admin? -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 21:04, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to let you know that the Greedo page, in the abilities section, has the Impact Grenade, the Thermal Detonator and the Thermal Imploder all redlinked. Also, when you hover your cursor over the redlinked things, has the Impact Grenade as 'Fat Act Grenade' the Thermal Detonator as the 'Metallic Detector YOLO' and the Thermal Imploder as the 'Thermal Super Fart'. I think, in all honesty, a child has edited the links, but this is just an assumption (I am not insulting 'A Fandom User' as a child, but the names for the grenades are pretty childish and immature). I will revert them shortly --WhiningWinnie (talk) 05:15, March 16, 2017 (UTC)WhiningWinnie Roger that. (User: Scout Trooper 164) (talk) Okay, so, since I can't make you an admin myself, I suggest you make an adoption request for this wiki, which I will support. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 06:35, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :Hello, per Commander Awesome's request I have promoted you to admin. Congrats! -BertH (help forum | blog) 16:14, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Annoying Editing Someone, who I suspect changed the Impact, Imploder, and Detonator grenades to 'Fat Act Grenade', 'Mine Detector/YOLO', and 'OP Fart Bomb', changed the Dioxis Grenade to 'OP GERN BOMB'. I have now changed it back to the version before the edit. I have been noticing that vandalism has become to pop up recently, and I now check every article's changes page when I get a notification about the page being edited to see if anything new on the page is either inaccurate, inappropriate or simply unrelated to the article in question. --WhiningWinnie (talk) 05:08, May 2, 2017 (UTC)WhiningWinnie New look. As you can see, I just gave the wiki a new theme for DICE SWBF2. What do you think? -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 23:46, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Congrats! Congradulations on the Admin promotion! I'm sure you are still getting your feet wet and learning all the new ropes that comes with the upgrade in user rights. I wanted to introduce myself. I'm the head Discussions Moderator at Wookieepedia. I'm also a fandom community member who tries my best to help out other communities by getting their 'Discussions' running more efficiently by communicating and sharing ideas and techniques with other moderators. I know this community has so much potential. I've been helping Spiritbar11 get your Discussions up and running. I've also been redirecting our Wookieepedia members to this community since it's entirely focused on gameplay (we're entirely focused on Lore content). Anyhow, long story short, as per this discussion thread, Discussions is in dire need of a 'Category' upgrade/revamp. Here's the recommended list of categories that should be implemented... *General *Official Game News *Tips/Tricks/Guides *My Achievements *Campaign (Spoilers) *Past Games *Modding *Wiki Help *Forum Help You may or may not know, but we've been pretty successful at making our Discussion members aware of the Wiki, educating about wiki editing, and developed new editors. I plan to share that knowledge with Spiritbar11. I believe that the Discussion Forums http://battlefront.wikia.com/d is an excellent opportunity to recruit and develope new content editors for your wiki as well. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to contact me. I'm always open to talk shop. ChristopherLeeGallant (talk) 16:15, June 19, 2017 (UTC) HELLO ,SIR I found a small problem with the Republic Officer article. The image is not of a Republic officer but of a First Order officer.We must change it . L12345566997 (talk) 12:36, June 23, 2017 (UTC) *No, it's a Republic officer. Anyone who's watched the gameplay from EA play (and anyone who's been there to play it themselves) can confim that. Want more proof? Compare to this image. Also, remember what I said about your signature. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 18:33, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry but it looks similar to the lego set for summer 2017 first order battle pack . I will look again and then i can say that that is the republic officer. I think that it is a first order officer image.I will do some research . And darth vader was here is my signature . L12345566997 . darth vader was here (talk) 20:07, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Yeah you're right Commander . I am sorry I said that this is a first order officer. Sorry again. yeah you were right. I was fooled because of the cap and the colour . Sorry again ,Commander. Please don't be mad at me . L12345566997.darth vader was here (talk) 20:12, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Darth Vader was here, if you are going to make edits here on this wiki, you are going to have to deal with several things. First of all, DON'T put spaces in front of your periods unless if you are planning to add more extra words, the same thing goes for your commas for the words in front of it. Having spaces that are followed by periods are an abomination of punctuation, and they will be edited. Secondly, unless if you have more to say, don't have multiple periods. Save it for some commas, and use periods when you wish to stop and make another sentence for a different topic. It's common sense. Lastly, it's NOT "colour", it's "color". Besides this, have a good day. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 20:58, June 23, 2017 (UTC) *Actually, Scout, Britsh spelling is allowed, in fact, it's a rule to NOT correct it. We don't want trivial edit wars to start between Americans and Europeans. And L12345566997, you're missing the point. Not having your name in your signature is against the rules. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 00:26, June 24, 2017 (UTC) *That's not what I meant. You shouldn't have periods be done after you give a space. That was most of my point. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 03:13, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Ok,guys. I changed my aka Alex to darth vader was here . Easier. I made the Scarif Stormtrooper articles , so tell me if I need to change anything at it. And also the Sentinel Droid. Tell me soon if I need to change anything at them. And also I am happy because I am about to finish my fanfiction story. *Unacceptable. Your signature MUST include your actual username. And I deleted those articles because sentinel droids do not appear in actual gameplay, and the Scarif Stormtrooper is just an alternate skin of the regular Stormtrooper, and not even an unlockable one. DO NOT make articles about non-gameplay elements. Again we are not Wookieepedia. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 19:03, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Battle of Jakku Hey Scout Trooper 164, Do have any idea what's going on with articles? As I said on User:L12345566997's talk page, Garrick Versio was deleted and recently re-added by him, but now I also realize that my article Battle of Jakku was deleted. Any idea who's deleting them? ~ Lamosq1027 (talk) 18:25, June 24, 2017 (UTC) *I did. Do not make articles about campaign levels until we know actual details about those levels. As for the others, see my comments above. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 19:03, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Commander is correct, Lama, wait until actual details for the story mode are out. If they aren't confirmed, they WILL be removed for good. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 19:52, June 24, 2017 (UTC) *Okay, thanks for the clarification. Will do. ~ Lamosq1027 (talk) 22:38, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Feedback for new tab Hey Scout Trooper 164, As you may have seen, I've been working on a new Template:GameVersion-type tab on my sandbox page, but instead of differentiating between Pandemic and DICE's series, it will differentiate information between the two DICE titles in DICE's series. I was wondering if you have any feedback on it, in case we might use something like it to simplify how we present information to readers. Commander Awesome, if you also have any feedback on it, I'd much appreciate it. I know last time I mentioned a new tab to you, you were cautious of using it, but I think given the many differences between Battlefront II 's mechanics and the first one revealed at EA Play, it'd simplify things in the long run (like keeping articles short; preventing Heading1's from starting with "Battlefront 1" rather than "Overview" or "Trivia"; non-confusing infoboxes, etc.) ~ Lamosq1027 (talk) 23:13, June 26, 2017 (UTC) *The difference in gameplay style isn't much larger than the difference between the Pandemic/Rebellion series games, and a single page is sufficient for their articles, so I still think it's excessive. The only big changes are the addition of classes and Hero/Vehicle customization, and they all still use a similar star-card system. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 03:04, June 27, 2017 (UTC) **I see you're still cautious about using it, though I understand perfectly the points you raise. I confess I didn't know this wiki covered articles pertaining to Rebellion's Battlefront series until now when you said so (mostly because I've been so focused on DICE's series). I'll have to see how well those articles handle separating the information in regards to each game and get back to you on that. Right now, I still strongly believe we'll need the new tabs sooner or later. ~ Lamosq1027 (talk) 20:46, June 27, 2017 (UTC) *That really depends if you're up for it. It can be if you wish. If you want to make their pages however, I would reccomend that you work on the pages on the games that they made in case if anything you think should be added in, like the plot of the main story. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 03:42, June 27, 2017 (UTC) **Commander Awesome is still hesitant to begin using the new tab, and I don't think I should act without the full admin team's support, so I guess we'll wait closer to launch about using the tab. If we do end up using it, I'll make sure to do as you suggested. ~ Lamosq1027 (talk) 20:46, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Campaign Articles So even if Garrick Versio appeared in the Gameplay trailer we don't make the article about him/? It's weird.Like he appeared in the trailer for a DICE game so why can't we make him an article. And the same with the Sentinel Droid. *Because we don't see them do anything in-game, and if they appear only in cutscenes (which seems likely), then they don't deserve articles of their own. This wiki is focused on gameplay, NOT story, because we already have Wookieepedia for the latter. They'll get articles here if AND ONLY IF they appear in the actual missions as more than just props. Also, please sign your posts. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 19:23, June 28, 2017 (UTC) *Commander is correct *blank*, these can only be used in gameplay, not cutscenes. If you don't sign your posts one more time, you will be blocked for a total of 5 days. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 19:33, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Hello again I am back. So hello again . I will write more I promise.You may guess who I am.I am ...why spoil the fun. See you soon. Don't bother, you're not coming back. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 03:15, June 30, 2017 (UTC) *I only blocked him for five days, as per your terms above. If his behavior improves after that time he is welcome to stay. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 19:10, June 30, 2017 (UTC) *Good. This will be one of our new terms. If anyone doesn't sign their post, they will be blocked. Although it may reduce to only 3 days. Continuation will result in another block, but longer. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 20:42, July 1, 2017 (UTC)